Too Close For Comfort
by CourtyPie
Summary: I grew up not knowing my father. My mother raised me the best she could, though sometimes it was a little too much for her. I was a spoiled brat, according to the other Stranded. No flames.
1. Conscription

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears Of War or anything related to it except my own character, Deejay. **

**Summary: I grew up not knowing my father. My mother raised me the best she could, though sometimes it was a little too much for her. I was a spoiled brat, according to the other Stranded.**

"Deejay Hamilton, report to Sergeant Fletcher at once!" A deep voice boomed through the speakers; I rolled my eyes. I didn't come here of my own free will, I got _conscripted_ because I was the only male in my family. That's what happens when you take Operation Lifeboat. Anyway, I have two older sisters, but they're only related to me through our momma. Their dad died long ago on Emergence Day. Mom won't tell me anything about MY father, and I dunno why. Maybe it's because she's scared he's still alive..? Like I said, I don't know. Hey, I think it'd be totally cool if he's in the COG army right now! But that's just me. Anyhoo, let's move on with the show.

I trudged up the steps into the courtyard, looking around for this so called Sergeant Fletcher dude. Or dudette. The one thing that annoys me about the COG is that they allow women soldiers that cannot get impregnated due to conditions. Even if they are inconceivable, they should be back at home helping their families or something. Yeah, right. With the way the war's going I doubt that will ever happen. I'm seventeen years of age, so I don't know much yet but most of my opinions about certain things have already been formed.

Someone tapped me on my armor clad shoulder, and I reluctantly turned around. My mouth open ready to fire some damn good insults. However, the man before me was much larger and definitely heaps more muscular. Did that stop me? No. "What the fuck you want?" I snapped, my bad mood quite obvious. The man raised a bushy eyebrow, cracking his knuckles rather threateningly. "Talk to me like that again, boy, and I'll put you in your place." It was then I realised he was the Sergeant I was supposed to report to. Shit. "Sorry Sir..." I hung my head in respect.

Sergeant Fletcher shook his head. "Doesn't matter... you need to learn some respect for all your fellow Gears. Not just your superiors." He scowled. My dark brown eyes narrowed slightly, though I did my hardest to bite down on my loose tongue. "Got somethin' ya wanna say, Private?" The Sergeant was baiting me, and he knew it. "Yeah. Fuck you." I nodded, and started walking away. Damn it! My tongue had overpowered my will... again. I was always argumentative and a smartass to my sisters, but never to my momma. If there was anything good about me, it was that I loved Mom with all my heart and did everything she asked me to.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground clutching a bleeding nose. The Sergeant smirking down at me. "You got a lot to learn, Hamilton... here in the army we don't take shit from pipsqueaks like you. Now, your first order is to head to the training grounds. Augustus 'Cole Train' Cole is training you rooks." He told me, stalking off. "And get that nose cleaned up!"

I flipped him the bird behind his back, grumbling. After the bleeding stopped, I immediately followed some new rooks to the training grounds where a big black Gear was standing in the middle of. He waved to us, gesturing our large group over. "This is the training grounds, yo! I'm Cole Train, the one that'll be teachin' ya rooks everythin' on how to fight!" Cole shouted, and along with a few others we grimaced blocking our ears. He gave a few hearty laughs at the sight of us, pulling our hands away from our ears individually.

"There's gon' be larger sounds than me yellin', ladies! And ya gon' have to get used to it." He smirked slightly; though overall he didn't seem like a bad guy to me. I scratched my shaven head, waiting for our next instructions.

"Alright rooks, show me how to get into cover..."

A/N: I haven't revealed much of Deejay's appearance because it'll give away who his father is. Maybe next chapter, hehe.


	2. The Third Carmine

"Get up, rook!" A blond soldier with blue armor growled down at me. I groaned, shaking my head. The group of rooks I was training with were dead quiet. He pointed his Lancer at me, and I quivered on the ground. Momma was the only one who knew I had a gigantic fear of guns. Any gun, even if a pistol. "Haha, can't believe it! The kid's scared o' you, Baird!" Cole hooted heartily, clapping the blond on his back.

Baird's cold ice blue eyes narrowed; whether at me or his fellow Gear I'm not sure. But he did look annoyed. "Get up kid." He gritted his teeth, a dangerous look written all over his battle hardened face. Staggering to my feet, I kept my eyes on the ground. I felt fucking ashamed; even though I was supposed to hate Gears because of me being a Stranded and all.

Baird shoved a Boltok pistol into my left hand, and pointed to a distant target. "Shoot that. Now." He ordered gruffly. I raised the trembling pistol, trying to focus on my aim. Just when I thought I had it under control, I squeezed the trigger and the weapon let off a loud bang. I screamed (yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up) and threw the pistol up in the air. Taking off for the nearest wall I could find, crouching behind it.

By now my whole body was shaking badly, and I couldn't bring myself to wipe away the tears that were flowing down my face. No doubt Cole and Baird, even the rooks, were making great fun of me. I buried my head in my knees, not bothering to even attempt to muffle the sobs that were escaping my throat.

First thing I heard was the loud footsteps of a heavily armor clad person. Oh shit. Here comes Baird or Cole or both of them to yell at me. Even worse, laugh at me. Now I fully understood why us Stranded loathed the stupid pathetic Gears. Wiping my eyes hastily, I stared at the boots facing me. "What?" I mumbled, not bothering to look up to see who it was. Let me say this, I was beyond surprised when the person sat down next to me.

His face a helmet mystery. "Chris Carmine.." The dude held out a gloved hand, and I glanced at it. I bit down on my bottom lip rather harshly, and I hesitantly took his hand. "Deejay.." I replied. We shook firmly for a few moments before withdrawing them.

An awkward silence seemed to creep up upon us, though after a few moments I began to suspect Chris was only here because he had been ordered to. "You here 'cause they sent you?" I jerked my thumb in the direction of the assholes, but Chris shook his head.

"No... I figured you could use a friend." He shrugged his shoulders and for a second I wondered if he was smiling. "Oh yeah? What made you 'figure' that?" I questioned, raising a dark eyebrow in his direction.

Chris tilted his head towards me. "If you don't want a friend.." He began, slowly starting to stand. Panic flitted through my mind at the thought of being a loner before I realised; _Deejay Hamilton does NOT befriend Gears! _

"Don't need one, don't want one." It was my turn to loosely shrug. Damn I wish he'd take off his helmet, so that I could get the satisfaction of seeing the offended expression written all over his pathetic Gear face. "Well, it was good to meet ya..." Chris saluted before marching away. _There goes your one and only chance at making a friend... _the small voice taunted me, causing an annoyed growl to erupt from my throat. I don't need friends!

Hearing my name be called, I reluctantly got up and trudged over to Cole and Baird. I noticed the rook group were gone. "What the fuck's wrong with ya?" Mr Blue Eyed Grouchy Ass grunted, watching me intently. I stood tall, towering over the stupid Gearhead. He didn't seem intimidated, however. "I'm a Corporal, so watch yourself." He spat, walking away.

Cole merely shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry 'bout Baird, baby. He's always shitty. But if ya lucky enough to catch him in his good mood.... well, you'll have to see for yourself." He fell into step with me as we walked back into camp. I was curious to see what they would be serving for dinner, as it was sunset by now. "You remind me of someone.." Cole suddenly commented, looking deep in thought. "Well, you musta seen a lot of good ol' Stranded in your days.." I sighed, wondering if he ever met my mother. Cole grunted in reply, and I left him to dwell on certain memories as I headed to the cafeteria.


End file.
